By Chance
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: What if Kate and Rick had met when Alexis was in trouble? AU: Johanna is alive, Kate is not a cop and... well read to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story ... now that the school year is nearly finished, I have time to write again, yeah!

All spelling mistakes are mine ... don't have a beta. If you're interested ...

* * *

She had missed this. The fresh air of New York City. Well … fresh only for a true New Yorker, but Kate Beckett didn't care. She was back home after years away at Stanford. Sure, the weather was nicer there, there were lots of bear-chested surfers everywhere … but she still preferred New York. Nothing could beat a walk in Central Park on a beautiful early summer day. That's why she was certainly looking like an idiot to everyone else in the park. She felt so good she was almost skipping down the paths, a huge smile on her face, looking at the trees, the families … she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a child cry.

"Daddy! Daddy please!" a really young girl was yelling.

She was crying in the arms of a woman who was running into Kate's direction.

"Daddy! I don't go!" the girl screamed again.

Kate saw a man getting up from a bench more quickly than must be humanly possible and run after the woman. He did not look happy. And he looked really scared. The woman and the girl were arriving at Kate's side and everything happened very quickly. On reflex, Kate walked directly into the woman, making her stop and almost lose her balance. Kate caught the little girl before the woman fell on the ground. By the time she got back on her feet, the man was at Kate's side, and the girl was in her arms, her face hidden in her neck.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't watch where I was going, I ..." Kate said, trying to sound as natural as possible. "I ..."

"Meredith! What do you think you were doing?" the man asked.

"I was getting my daughter back! That's what I was doing! You cannot keep her away from me!" the woman shouted.

Kate suddenly thought she had made a mistake. Maybe the father kidnapped the girl from her mother. Or maybe …

"Meredith, you abandoned her when she was six months old and never came back! You didn't even show up at the divorce court hearing. This is the first time she has actually seen you somewhere else than on a photograph. And you show up and decide to what … kidnap her from the middle of Central Park! What are ..." the man yelled.

The scene was starting to gather some people. He was stopped when a police officer approached the two people shouting at each other.

"Hey, everything's ok over here?" he asked

"Back off, it's none of your business!" Meredith yelled without even turning around to see who she was talking to.

"Ma'am, either you calm down or you come with me to the station."

"You should take her, she tried to kidnap my daughter! If it hadn't been for this young woman here I ..." he turned around to look at Kate and just stopped talking. He must have been really, really angry with Meredith not to notice how hot his savior was. He was brought out of his thoughts by the officer.

"Kate Beckett?" he asked.

Kate looked at him curiously. Seeing that she obviously didn't recognize him, the officer took his hat off and Kate's face lit up.

"Oh my God Kevin! You're a cop! How come? I thought you wanted to be a doctor!" she said, going to hug him.

However, she was blocked by the girl who was still wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry, let me take her." the father said, moving to take his daughter.

When Kate felt the little girl tighten her arms around her neck, she moved back from Kevin and looked at the girl's father.

"Can I get my daughter back? I wouldn't want to ruin your little reunion here." Meredith said.

Everyone turned to look at her. They had forgotten that she was there.

"You're not taking her." Rick said, getting his anger back. "You abandoned her, you can't just take her back like that."

"Who is the girl living with at the moment?" the officer asked.

"Me!" Rick exclaimed. " We've been divorced for almost four years and it's the first time you've showed up!"

"You didn't give me any choice!" Meredith yelled.

"Ok, calm down right now! You go back to your live. I want to see everyone at the twelfth precinct tomorrow at 11 AM. If you're not here, I'll send people to get you, is that clear?

"Yes officer." Rick answered.

"Ma'am?" he asked, looking at Meredith.

"Sure." she said.

"You too Kate. We'll need you to clarify what happened here.

"Yeah, no problem." she answered. And we have to get together soon and catch up." she said, smiling.

"Sure. Well, let's all get going." he said. He looked at all of them, waiting for Meredith to leave and put his hat back on and left

Rick and Kate didn't move for a few seconds. They just stood there, looking at each other. Rick startled when a kid ran by them. He walked to Kate.

"I'm sorry, let me take her from you."

"NO!" Alexis yelled, surprising the two adults.

"Alexis, come on Sweetie. You cannot stay wrapped around Kate for the rest of the day." Rick said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No." Alexis repeated.

"You know what, I think I have an idea." Kate started, looking for a sign of approbation from Rick before going on. "I'm sure you love cookies Alexis, am I right?"

The little girl nodded against her neck.

"Well, when I left home to come to the Park, I saw my mother baking some cookies and I have to say, she makes the BEST cookies in the whole world. Would you like to have some for your snack?

The little girl nodded softly.

"Well, if it's ok with your dad, we could go now. My parents live just next to the Eastern entrance of the Park."

"Can we go daddy?" Alexis asked quietly, looking at her father for the first time.

"We can go honey. But you should let Kate breathe a little. And you're a big girl now, you can walk." Rick said.

Alexis turned her head and looked at Kate. The young woman, seeing the dilemma in her eyes, Kate proposed an alternative.

"If you walk, you can hold my hand if you want."

"Ok." Alexis said.

Kate put the little girl on the floor and took her hand. The two girls started walking, hand in hand, out of the Park.

For a moment, Rick was stunned. Who was this woman? She was so … beautiful, nice, attractive, sweet. She was … there was no words.

"Hey, wait for me!" he cried, running to catch up with the two girls.

They laughed at him and continued talking, paying absolutely no attention to him. And hat's when he realized that with these two … he was in great trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna Beckett was taking the cookies out of the oven when she heard the front door of the apartment open.

"Hey Katie, just in time for the cook..."

She didn't finish her sentence. She was shocked, to say the least, when she saw her daughter enter the hall hand in hand with a gorgious little redhead.

" Anything yo forgot to tell us honey?" Johanna finally asked.

"NO" Kate laughed, looking down at the girl. "This is Alexis. I met her at the park and she happens to love cookies so I invited her over."

"Hello." Alexis said, hiding behind Kate's legs.

"I hope it's not a problem ma'am, I ..." Rick stopped talking when he saw Johanna's face when she saw him.

"Are you ... him?" she asked, almost shy.

"Is he who?" Kate asked, now clearly confused.

"Richard Castle! And what are you doing inviting people you don't know?" her mother asked.

"Mom, could you take Alexis to the kitchen for those wonderful cokies?" Kate asked, , throwing her a "not now" look.

"Yeah, sure. Come Sweetie, I just took them out of the oven."

Alexis looked at her father and took Johanna's hand, following her in the kitchen.

" How come my mother knows you?" Kate asked, turning to look at Rick who was blushing.

" Well I ... I guess she has read my books."

"Your books? Oh you're ... him!" Kate said, suddenly realizing who he was. She left the hall and disappeared into some room, leaving Rick alone with himself in the hall. When she reappeared, she had a book in her hand. She put th back cover next to his head. "Yeah, that's you. She's been bugging me about your books since she fnished the first one. She's a total fan you know. I think I'll read them now." She said looking at him with a smile on her face.

Rick was about to talk when Alexis appeared at the kitchen door.

"You coming daddy? The cookies are really good!"

"Yes, I'm coming Pumpkin," Rick said, looking at Kate as he walked to his daughter.

Once she was alone in the hall, Kate looked back down at the book cover and she blushed. She couldn't say what but something was happening with her.

* * *

Rick and Kate had moved to the living room. When they had seen that Alexis was about to fall asleep at the kitchen table, Kate had taken her to her bedroom and had asked the little girl if she wanted to take a nap in her bed. She had nodded and now Kate and Rick were talking on the couch, not waching the TV that was on in front of them.

"Katie, I have to go to the office for an hour or two." Johanna said, appearing in the room with her phone in her hand.

"Ok. I'll make dinner for when you come back." Kate said, smiling at her mother.

"Oh God it's so nice to have you back here ... and not just because you cook!" Johanna laughed, leaving the two of them alone.

"Where were you?" Rick asked.

"What?"

"Your mother said it was good to have you back, so I was wondering where you were. Not that you have to answer or ..."

"It's fine Rick."Kate laughed. "I came back two weeks ago from California. I just graduated from Stanford."

"Wow, that's impressive. You look ... too young ton have graduated already."

"Well, I am a couple of years ahead. I will be 23 in November. And I'll start my first real job at my parents' firm i September."

"And what do they do?"

"They're both lawyers. Financial for my dad, criminal for my mom. I'm heading for criminal too."

"That's so cool! Maybe you and I should get together regularly. You could help me make my books even more realistic than they already are. Rick suggested, wriggling his eyebrows.

Kate blushed furiously and she couldn't help it. It was not the first time a guy was asking her out more or less directly.

"I mean if you want to."Rick cotinued, seeing he face. "I just tought ... never mind ... I... "

"Rick stop," Kate laughed, placing her hand on his knee without thinking.

They both tensed. They both felt it. They couldn't name it though.

"So is that a yes? Will you go out with me? For the book I mean ..."

"Just for the book?" Kate asked, not able to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Maybe it could be about more than the book..."

"I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kate answered, almost whispering.

She didn't realize they hat got closer to each other, their faces almost touching, her hand stil on his knee. Her eyes wee at the level of his lips. She lifted her head and liked what she saw in his eyes. It seemed to be something special.

They were moving together. There was less than an inch between the two of them. Eyes were getting closed ... when Jim Beckett came back home calling "Honey I'm home!"

Rick jumped away from Kate and almost fell off the couch.

"Who are you and what were you doing?" Jim asked Rick as he came into the living room, throwing him a threatening glare.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kate approached the precinct, she had a smile on her face. Nothing was funny about the situation but she couldn't wait to see Rick again. And Alexis of course. Her smile grew even bigger when she spotted the two of them getting out of the coffee shop across the street. She waited for them to join her in front of the precinct. When Alexis saw her, she let go of her father's hand and ran to Kate.

"Kate! Kate! We bring coffee for you!" Alexis said, jumping into her arms.

"Hello there," Kate said, laughing when the little girl landed on her.

"We bring you coffee." The little girl repeated, her eyes shining.

"Here is the promised coffee." Rick said, finally catching up with his daughter and handing a cup of coffee to Kate. "Hi."

"Hi." she said, blushing when she thought back to what had almost happened the night before.

"You have to give Daddy a kiss." Alexis said.

"What? Why?" Kate asked, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"When Daddy gives you something, you have to say thank you and give him a kiss on the cheek." Alexis explained.

"Oh ok."

Kate turned to Rick and smiled. She moved closer to Rick. For a second, he thought she would kiss him on the lips before she moved to his cheek at the last moment, much to his disappointment.

"Thank you Rick." She said, a teasing smile on her face as she took the coffee from his hand.

Afraid that she might have hurt him, she looked over her shoulder. She felt better when she saw him smile softly at her. They were good.

When they entered the precinct, they headed toward the reception desk and asked for ...

"He didn't even give us his name!"Rick said, realizing that he didn't know who the officer was.

"It's Ryan." Kate laughed. "Officer Kevin Ryan." she said to the desk officer.

"Where do you know him from?" Rick asked.

"High school. We had a few classes together. Hang out a few times."

Before Rick could ask more questions, Kevin Ryan arrived.

"Hello. Nice of you to come. I don't know why but I think we'll have trouble getting the last person here. Come on, let's go up." Ryan said, leading them toward the elevator.

On the way up, Alexis stayed in Kate's arms but she kept squirming from time to time.

"Are you ok Sweetie?"Kate asked softly.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Alexis said.

"I need to go too. Ryan, where is the bathroom?" Kate asked as the doors of the elevator opened.

"Down the hall, second door to the left."

"Thanks."

When the two girls came back, Ryan led them to the breakroom while he took Rick in another room to get his version of what had happened the day before. When he came back, it was Kate's turn. When Ryan and Kate came back, Ryan asked for permission to talk to Alexis alone. Rick had to fill in some paperwork while Kate promised the girl that she would be just on the other side of the wall and that she would be able to see them through the window in the door.

When he was finished, the three of them decided to go and have lunch.

"Can we go to Remy Daddy?"Alexis asked, excitement clear in her voice.

"Who is Remy?" Kate asked.

"It's Remy's."Rick laughed. "A new burger joint that we found a few weeks ago. And I have to say, their burgers are pretty good."

"Pretty good? Daddy, you said they are the goodest you eat in your whoooooooole life!" Alexis said.

"Well, I have to eat them then."Kate said, walking with Alexis to the elevator. "And it's the best Sweetie, not the goodest."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Rick asked, looking at Kate with great interest.

"It's wewy good."she said, her mouth full of cheeseburger.

When she looked up from her plate, she saw Rick's eyes darken and stay on her mouth. Then she heard Alexis giggle.

"What?"

"You have sauce dripping from your mouth." Alexis laughed.

"Oh."Kate hurried to take a napkin and clean it off.

"Daddy, stop staring, it's not polite."

"You have a very intelligent girl Rick. You should do as she says."

"Ok." Rick said. She could have said anything really. He would have agreed if she had asked him for a million dollars.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kate's phone ringing on the table. She read what must have been a text and smile. She saw that Rick was looking at her.

"It's Lanie. My best friend from Stanford. She found a one-year internship at the ME office. I have to go and pick her up at the airport at 6 tonight. She start next week but we have to find an apartment before that. She'll stay at my parents' with me until then."

"You sound happy to leave your parents."Rick noticed, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. I love them, don't get me wrong. But after years of living alone, they kinda start getting on my nerves. And the usually have a very bad timing."

"I got that impression last night." Rick said, making Kate blush.

"Yeah. That's why I want to move. And the fastest the better."


	4. Chapter 4

"So Kate, who is Rick?" Lanie asked as the two girls were having breakfast.

"What?"

"Oh Rick. Yes Rick. Please Rick ... you know you talk when you sleep right? And you made noises ... noises you should not make when I'm sleeping in your bed with you."Lanie said, watching Kate blush. "So, who is Rick?"

"He's ... a guy I met."

"Yeah, I figured that much ... given the moans that were coming out of you."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Kate declared, getting up and putting her plate and her cup in the sink.

"Oh come on Kate. Tell me. You know I'll keep asking until you tell me."Lanie laughed, following Kate out of the kitchen.

"Girls, I'm leaving. I'll be back around 5 if evrything goes as planned."

"Ok mom."

"Johanna, do you know who Rick is?" Lanie asked.

"Yes, he came by the other day with his adorable daughter. She was so cute! And she loved my cookies." she said. "Well, I really have to go now or I'll be late. See you girls tonight."

When the door closed, Lanie turned to Kate.

"His daughter? In the living room young lady, you have a lot to tell me."

After the explanation, Kate got her laptop and the two girls started looking for a place. Kate prepared them sandwiches for lunch and they started the aftenoon making phone calls. Lanie was on the phone when someone knocked on the door. When Kate opened, she was surprised to see Rick. But not the happy and easy going Rick that she had known so far.

"Rick, come on in, what's wrong?"

"It's Alexis."

"Oh my God! What happened? Is she ok?" Kate asked, a look of panic in her eyes.

"Oh yes she's fine. She's with my mother. It's Meredith. She ... she asked for sole costudy of Alexis."Rick explained, his eyes filling with tears he refused to let fall. "I received the papers this morning. I know you're not a family lawyer but I wondered if you could take a look. See if she has any chance of getting her. I cannot live without my little girl Kate."

"You're not going to lose her Rick. Come on in, sit down. I'll get you something to drink and we'll look at those papers ok?"

He nodded and Kate led him to the sofa. He sat down and his eyes followed Kate out of the room. That's when he noticed the black brunette sitting at the table looking at him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. I ... I'm gonna go."Rick said, getting up.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I didn't know you had company. I'll just go. Thanks anyway."

"Wait, it's just Lanie, you can stay." Kate said.

"Hey! Just Lanie?"

"Sorry. Come on Rick, sit down and let me take a look at those papers."Kate said, almost pushing him back on the couch.

"So, you're the man who has Kate moaning in her sleep?"

"Lanie! Shut up!" Kaye said, her eyes wide and her face as red as humanely possible.

"Maybe I'll stay. It's starting to get interesting." Rick said, smiling.

"I'm going to look for a place in your rooom Kate."Lanie said, taking the laptop and leaving the room.

Kate smiled at her, mouthing "thank you". When she turned back to Rick, she found him right in front of her face.

"Maybe I should give you something to moan about."he whispered.

"Maybe you should."

"Your father is not going to barge in right?" Rick asked.

"No. And if he does, I'll kill him."

"Good." Rick said, closing the distance between him and Kate.

Kate never had a first kiss like that. It was not the most romantic setting but it was definitely the best kiss she ever had. When they broke apart, Kate had the biggest smile on her face.

"We should take a look at these papers."Kate said.

"Yeah." Rick answered, handing her the envelope.

Kate saw Rick's face fall when he remembered why he was there.

"Hey, don't worry. You won't lose her." Kate said, purting her handon his knee.

She took the papers from him, crossed her legs on the couch and stared reading.

When Lanie went to the kitchen to get some coffee, she couldn't help but take a peek in the living room. Rick and Kate werebon the couch, but they were closer than before. Kate was taking notes on what Rick was telling her, papers spread all over the floor.

"Hey, you want some coffee?"Lanie asked.

"What time is it?"

"A little after four." Kate said, looking at her watch.

"Shit! I have to go. My mother has a rehearsal at four thirty!I need to go get Alexis."Rick said, gathering his things.

"Can you come back?" Kate asked. "My mother should be able to help you better than me." She said as she followed him to the door.

"I don't know. I'll have Alexis and ..."

"Bring her with you, it's not a problem."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure. I'll keep the papers to show them to her whhen she gets back."

"Ok. I'll come back with Alexis then."Rick said. "See you soon."

"You forgot something." Kate said.

"What?"

She didn't answer him. She acted. She kissed him. She didn't want to stop but she knew he had to go. She stepped away from him when she heard Lanie choke on her coffee as she reappeared in the hallway. Once Rick was gone and the door closed, Kate turned around, ready to face her best friend.

"What was that?" Lanie almost squealed.


	5. Chapter 5

When Johanna came home, Kate gave her Rick's papers and explained the situation. She also announced that Rick and Alexis would be staying for dinner and that she was making lasagna. That being said, she skipped into the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Johanna laughed, watching Lanie come into sight.

"It may have been caused by a certain Rick and at least one kiss that I witnessed."

"Is that right? Well, that seems to have put her into a very good mood." She said when she heard her daughter singing from the kitchen.

Kate had just put the lasagna in the oven when the doorbell rang. Her mother had already opened the door when Kate emerged from the kitchen. She saw Alexis hand a plastic box to her mother and hide behind her father's legs.

"What is this Sweetie?" Johanna asked, squatting in front of the girl.

"We made cookies to say thank you." Alexis aswered from behind Rick's legs.

"Oh, what a nice idea! Do you want to come with me put them in the kitchen?"

"Ok." Alexis said, following Johanna.

"Hey." Rick said, smiling when Kate came closer to him.

"I hope you like lasagna. I cooked for you." Kate said, playing with the side of his jacket.

"I love lasagna." he said before closing the distance between them.

They were interrupted once more by the apparition of Jim.

"Well, there's been some progress since the other day."

"Dad!" Kate exclaimed, blushing deeply as he walked past them. "I really need to move out." She grumbled, burrying herself into Rick's arms.

"Did you find anything? I saw that you ad Lanie were working on it this afernoon when I showed up."

"Yeah. We found half a dozen that we like and that are within our budget. We have two visits tomorrow afternoon. And one of them we really liked on the picture so we'll have to decide really quickly." Kate said as she led the two of them to the living room.

There, Johanna had all the papers ready for inspection and Lanie ad Jim were playing with Alexis on the sofa. Kate sat by her mother and Rick sat on the other side of the table.

After almost an hour of work, the three of them were interrupted by Jim calling them to dinner.

"Oh my God! The lasagna!" Kate exclaimed, bolting from her chair.

"Don't worry Katie, I took care of it." her father laughed.

The small group went into the kitchen. Alexis was already seated on cushions and was explaining to Lanie how to go really high on a swing.

Dinner went by nicely, everyone talking as if they knew each other really well. Looking at them, no one could have guessed that Lanie, Rick and Alexis were not part of the family. Lanie had just arrived in New York and was temporarily living at her college roomate's parents' she had seen only once before. Rick and Jim were talking about baseball and Kate was happy to see that her father had stopped looking at Rick with his famous threatenning glare. It was time for dessert and Alexis walked around the table, distributing her cookies.

"Do you like them?" Alexis asked Kate shyly.

"Yeah! I love them. They're almost as good as my mom's."

"Oh no. Your mom has the best cookies in the whooooooooole world!" Alexis said. "And she said maybe for something special, she would make some for me." she added, joy clear in her eyes.

"I'm sure she will. She always keeps her promises."Kate answered, smiling at her mother who was looking at them.

* * *

About an hour later, Johanna and Rick were gathering papers and discussing the case. Johanna, after having heard everything from Rick, decided to take the case.

"But ... Kate told me you were into criminal law. I don't want to disturb your work ..."

"It's ok Rick, don't worry. I wouldn't take it if it wasn't ok, I can assure you."

"Ok. Well ... thank you. So much. I have to admit ... I googled you and your husband after Kate told me about you and from what I've read ... you're the best. So thank you ... really. I ... I don't even know what to say or do to ..."

"I know what you can do."Johanna cut in.

"Name it and consider it done."

"You can thank me ... by taking Kate out on a date."

"Oh uh ... no offence but I was planning on asking her anyway."Rick said, looking uncomforable.

"Well, we're even then. I take your case and you take my daughter." Johanna summarized. "On a date of course!" She added when she saw Rick blush furiously.

"I didn't ... I ..." Rick cleared his throat before continuing. "I just have one problem."

"What is that?"

"I don't havd anyone to look after Alexis. My mother is gone for a few weeks and I ..."

"Don't worry about that. You can bring her here. We'll be happy to have her. She already has Jim wrapped around her little finger. Just give me a call before so I can be home on time."

Johanna raised her hand to stop him from talking, took all the documents into her office and left Rick taken aback behing her. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kate came up to him.

"You ok over here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, smiling down at her. " Your mother ... she's something else."

"Yeah. She can be rather stubborn. But she's great."

Rick took her by the hand and pulled her into the now empty kitchen. He seemed ... shy.

"I ... uh ... you ... would you like ... uh ... would you like to go on a date with me ... if you want to, I mean, you don't have to and ..."

"I would love to go on a date with you." Kate said, her smile brighter than he had ever seen it. "When?"

"Whenever you want."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at six."


	6. Chapter 6

Lanie walked in the kitchen, laughing.

"She's freaking out?" Johanna asked, preparing dinner.

"Totally."Lanie said. "She must have tried a dozen outfits. In four years in college, I've never seen her like this over a guy. Not that she dated much anyway."

"Really? Why? You don't have to tell me but ... as her mother I wondered why she never brought anyone home with her on breaks. I'm not even sure she mentioned a specific guy ..."

" Well, she dated. Not a lot but she had a few guys. But it never went really far. She never talked about it. But she took some break ups rather hard. She always looked disappointed or something."Lanie explained. "But she was ok, don't worry." she added when she saw Johanna's face.

"What do you think of this one?" Kate asked arriving in the kitchen with yet another outfit.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with a red blouse. Her hair was falling over her shoulders but her face was cleared by hairclips. Both women looked at her and just ... stared.

"Wow." was all Johanna could say.

"Really, it looks good?"

"Good? Girl, he's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you." Lanie exclaimed. "But you should put your red heels on, that is definitely going to do it."

"You think?"Kate asked, blushing.

" Darling, even if he was blind he wouldn't be able to resist you!" her mother confirmed.

Before Kate could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my God he's here!" Kate freaked out.

* * *

Rick opened the door of the restaurant for her and she felt like she had just stepped into Italy.

"Oh my God Rick, this place is ... I ..."

" I know right? Come on, let's go to our table." he said, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to their table.

Kate couldn't help but shiver at the sensation of his hot hand coming in contact with her back, even through the barrier of her blouse. Rick pulled the chair for her and went to sit. The waiter haded them their menus and left ... but not without throwing a flirtatious smile at Kate who glared at him. Rick laughed.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I think you just ruined his evening."

" Well, I din't want him to ruin our evening." Kate said, smiling at him.

"As long as you don't look at me like that, our evening will be good."

About an hour later, they left the restaurant.

"Can you tell me why we couldn't have dessert? I saw a tiramisu on the menu that was calling my name."Kate said.

"Come on. You'll have something better than this tiramisu. You can take it next time." Rick said, taking her hand in his and starting to walk down the pavement.

"Next time? Pretty confident here Mr. Castle" Kate teased.

"Well, I mean ... I thought this was going well and ... are you making fun of me?" Rick asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Well, you're too easy. Now, where are you taking me?"

"Alexis and I found a special spot in the park. We have a magic view from there and the night is clear right now so it will be great. We can get dessert later."

After a few minutes of walking through the park, Rick stopped. He sat down on a bench, followed by Kate. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Now look up." he said, smiling at her.

She did as she was told and ... wow ... just wow. In the sky, the lights coming from the buildings were creating a weird but beautiful light effect.

"It's ... wow. It looks like the Northern Lights." she said, looking back at Rick who was still looking at her.

Smiling, Kate closed the distance between the two of them and kissed him lovingly. As she was kissing him, she tried to focus on what she was feeling. She didn't know what it was but she knew that she hadn't felt it before. She had to talk to him now. Before she fell too hard. She had been disappointed before and she'd prefer to know right now if he was like the others. She definitely hoped he wasn't.

"Kate, I can hear you think. What's wrong?" Rick asked, his forehead against hers.

She closed he eyes and sighed. That was it. THE moment that always made them run away.

"Kate, do you want me to take you home?" Rick asked, concern clear in his voice.

" No. It's just ... there's something I have to tell you. It's not easy to say so please don't make fun of me." Kate said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Kate, I won't make fun of you. I promise." Rick said, squeezing one of her hands.

"It's just that ... well ... I don't normally tell guys so soon after we met but with you ... it's different. I've never felt that before, whatever that is. So I want to tell you now to save myself a heartache when you go up running away from me because I'm such a freak."

"Kate, you're not a freak. You could have two heads that I would still lo ... like you. Now tell me because you're starting to make me nervous here."

"Well, I didn't ... I've never ... I'm a virgin." She said, almost whispering the end of her sentence.

"Oh." Rick said, clearly surprised. " And?"

" And what? That's it. It's not enough for you? That was certainly enough to have the others running away." Kate said, getting angry as she remembered the few times she had admitted that to a guy.

"Well, I cannot say that I'm not surprised but ... I would not leave you just for that. I mean, sure it's important but ... that's not what I'm looking for. Well, not mainly what I'm looking for. No, that's not what I meant. Uh ...! It's just ... Kate, you're so special! I've never felt for a girl what I feel for you now and we haven't even known each other for a whole week. And I have to admit, it scares me. But I don't want to let you go."

"Really? You don't want to just ... leave?" Kate asked, really surprised. Sure, she had hoped to hear something like that but still, she was not used to that type of reaction.

"Really. I just want to be with you Kate. And if I have to wait for you, I will." Rick said sincerely, placing his hand gently on her knee.

"Wow. You really are the perfect man." Kate said, smiling.

"I know." he replied, kissing her softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days after their first and magical date, Kate still couldn't erase the huge smile from her face. Lanie kept asking her what had happened but Kate wouldn't tell her. Not yet anyway. She still felt ashamed by her admission to Rick, even if she knew she shouldn't be.

The two girls were in a café, getting some coffee between two apartment visits. They had just left a place that was rather good and in their price range but they wouldn't take it. As they were leaving the café, Kate was looking at her phone for the address of the next place when she crashed into someone and almost fell face down on the sidewalk. She felt two hands grab her by the waist just before she hit the ground. Once she was back on her feet, she looked up at the person and smiled. It was Rick ... and there was the last sign she needed. They were definitely meant to be together. She didn't even talk, she just launched herself and kissed him with everything she had.

"Well, I definitely wish I had been the one to catch her." a guy said, walking by with a friend.

Lanie couldn't help but laugh, which seemed to bring Kate and Rick back to the real world.

"You made some jealous guys here girl." Lanie laughed.

"Sorry." Kate said, blushing deeply. " I got carried away."

" Clearly. But it was nice." Rick said, smiling down at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd stay home with Alexis." Kate inquired.

"Well, that was the plan. But she was asked for a play date yesterday so I just dropped her off at her friend's. What are you two doing here, except from crashing into people?"

"We're doing visits to find a new place." Lanie said. "And we better get going Kate or we'll be late."

"Do you want to come with us?" Kate asked Rick. " If it's ok with you of course." she added, turning to Lanie.

"I don't mind. Actually, I think it could be a good thing to have a man with us. In case we get a creepy old man like yesterday."

They didn't get a creepy old man. Instead, they got a very nice old woman. They got to the last floor and discovered an apartment which was way bigger than they had thought it would be.

"Wow, that place is amazing!" Rick said, looking around him.

"It really is!" Lanie said, walking further in the apartment. "It didn't look so big on the photos, right?" she asked Kate.

"It certainly did not. It's ... perfect. Two bedrooms, a big living room/kitchen. Everything we need." Kate said, excited.

The three of them walked all over the apartment, studying every nook and cranny ... nothing was wrong with this apartment.

"I'm sorry but ... there has to be a catch somewhere right?" Kate said, turning to look at the landlady.

"No darling. The apartment is as you see it, all the appliances work. The building is rather quiet. There are only three apartments. I live on the first floor, there is a young man who moved in two weeks ago on the second floor, and this is the third floor. On the ground floor you have the lobby with the mail boxes and there is a small laundry room too. Oh and you can access the roof through the door at the end of the stairway. There is a cleaning lady coming twice a week to take care of the hallways, the stairs and the elevator." Mrs. Jefferson explained.

"How is it possible to find places like that in Manhattan?" Rick asked, still turning on himself to try and take everything in.

"My husband and I bought the building when we got married and we decided that we wanted a kind of family building. That's why we are quite selective in our tenants. And when I read your email, you seemed serious enough so here you are. But I have to say, it helps that both of you have a paid job, even if it's only an internship for now. It's really becoming a problem to get the rent paid nowadays you know and ...

"Don't worry about that, we'll never be late on rent." Kate said.

"Does it mean that you'll take it?" Mrs. Jefferson asked.

Kate looked at Lanie. They didn't have to talk, everything was written on her face.

"Yeah, we'll take it." Kate said.

"Great. Well, take all the time you need in here. When you're ready to go, swing by my place and I'll give you all the papers that I will need filled."

She left the three of them. At first, no one talked, as if they were afraid that this apartment was just a dream and that a single noise would make it disappear.

"I can't believe a place like that exists ... and in Manhattan!" Lanie said, voicing what they were all thinking.

"I have to call my Dad, tell him to take some days off, we're moving as soon as possible. I love my parents, I really do, but I can't wait to have our place." Kate said, taking her phone from her purse and walking into one of the bedrooms.

"This place is really amazing." Rick said, hugging her from behind as she was staring out the window after having talked to her father.

"I think we'll be really well here." Kate confirmed, turning in his arm so as to face him.

Irresistibly, they were drawn to each other, and soon they were kissing. What had started gently soon became more passionate. They were once again interrupted by Lanie who came looking for them.

"Are you ready to g ... ok this is your room. And this kind of behavior will be restricted to bedrooms, understood?"

"Yes Lanie." they both said, blushing.

"I'm kidding ... but try to control yourselves when your out of the bedroom." she said, winking at them.

"Do you want to go and check the roof before going to take all the forms?" Rick asked.

* * *

A week. That's how long it took for all the papers to be in order for the girls to move in. Everyone was in the lobby, getting boxes out of the car when a police officer entered the building.

"Hey, you must be the new neighbors. I'm Javier Esposito, I live on the second floor." he said.

"I'm Kate. Beckett. And Lanie is over here somewhere." Kate said, looking around to find her roommate.

"Do you need any help getting all your stuff to your place?" Javier asked.

"No, that's fine we ..."

"Kate! Come quick, Daddy is stuck in the door with the bed!" Alexis said, running to Kate with a box of pillows that was almost as big as her.

"Oh. We might need your help after all." Kate laughed, walking out with Javier and Alexis.

"You can leave your box here Sweetie. You'll bring it up later." Kate said, smiling down at the girl who was ready to go back outside with the pillows. "And you'll need your two hands to help save daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was up. In the living room but up, and that's all that mattered. Well, almost everything. Rick and Javier were coming up with the last boxes.

"Here you go, these were the last ones." Rick declared, putting the box he was carrying and collapsing on the couch next to Kate and Alexis.

"What do you guys think about getting food?" Johanna asked

"That's a really good idea mom ... but ... and I think I speak for everyone ... we don't have the energy to move." Kate said, getting comfortable against Rick's side.

"That's were the magic of ordering in comes in Honey. So, what do you people want?"

"I want burgers." Kate said, the others agreeing with her.

"We're never going to get good burgers ordering in. The only hood burgers are at Remy's." Jim said. Seeing the hopeful eyes of all the others, he admitted defeat. "Ok, I'll go get some. What do you want?"

Everyone placed their orders with Jim.

"Javier, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing, it's fine. I should go home anyway."

"No way! You helped move everything up here, you're staying for dinner." Kate declared.

"Ok. So bossy." Javier said, laughing. "I'll take the same as Rick then."

"Ok, great. I'll go then."

"Can I come with you?" Alexis asked, surprising Rick. She had never asked to go alone with someone else than him, and occasionally Kate.

Jim looked at Rick before answering.

"Sure Sweetie. Go take your coat."

"You know what? I'll come with you." Johanna said, getting on her feet.

A few minutes later, Kate, Rick, Lanie and Javier were left alone.

"So, you're a cop uh?" Rick asked Javier.

"Yes. At the 12th precinct."

"Do you know Kevin Ryan?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, why?"

" He was in high school with me. We met him the other day."

"I think we are scheduled for a sports thing together next week." Javier said.

"Hey, don't you think we could get a few boxes distributed in the different rooms so we can set up a table to eat on?" Rick asked, getting up of the couch despite Kate's groans at his moving her away from him.

"Sure. So, who sleeps where?" Javier asked, looking at the boxes labeled "Lanie" and "Kate"

"I'm over there." Lanie said, pointing to the bedroom behind the kitchen. "And she's over there." she said, pointing at the bedroom near the bathroom.

"How did you decide who would have the rooms. Kate's is bigger."

"Well, let's just say the two here already have a history in the big bedroom and there's no way I'm sleeping in this room after what I saw during the visit."

"Lanie!" Kate exclaimed, blushing deeply. "We were simply kissing." she added for Javier.

"Yeah, because I came in in time. God knows what I would have seen if I had come in ten minutes later." Lanie added, teasing her best friend.

"What do you say we actually move the boxes uh?" Rick asked, trying to change the subject.

Everyone got up and began emptying the living room.

After about fifteen minutes, only the boxes for the living room and the kitchen remained in the living room.

"Oh, I took one of Kate's boxes by mistake." Lanie noticed as she was aligning her boxes along the wall.

"I'll take it to her." Javier said, taking the box from Lanie.

He crossed the apartment, avoiding the boxes that were still everywhere and got to the second bedroom.

"Hey Kate, there was a mix ... oh, sorry!" he didn't finish his sentence and turned away as soon as he saw Kate and Rick making out on Kate's bed which had been put in the bedroom as soon as it was up the third floor.

Rick groaned at the interruption.

"What is it with people and timing?! Did we do something wrong to have almost everyone walking in or what?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Tell me there is a lock on the door Kate, please, for future reference."

"There is. Now come on up, my parents shouldn't be long and you still have a table to put together."

"Me? Why me? You can do it."

Oh, I just thought, you being a strong and well built man and all ... but if it's too complicated for you, Lanie and I will do it and ..."

"You'll be the death of me woman." Rick said, kissing her one last time before going in the living room to get the table put together.

* * *

Half an hour later, Johanna, Jim and Alexis came back. Johanna went in first with the bags of food , Jim followed with a sleeping Alexis in his arms. She had her head buried into his neck, her mouth open.

"Well, someone got tired moving her box of pillows around all day." Rick laughed, getting his daughter from Jim.

"You'd better hope she doesn't wake up too soon. You'll need to think about an answer for her." Johanna said.

"Why?"

"Well, while we were waiting to be served at Remy's, she asked if she could take me home with you guys and give me to her gram so I can be her grandpa." Jim said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Of course I told her that he was already taken by me." Johanna continued. "Then she asked why she didn't have a grandpa like her friend Paige. That's the question you'll have to answer."

"Oh God. I knew this day would come but not right now. She's still so young."

"Well, you have a very intelligent little girl here Rick." Jim said, helping his wife get the food out of the bags.

"I know. And I'm really proud of her. But at time like this, I almost wish she wasn't." he said, a smile in his face. "Can I put her on your bed?" He asked, turning to Kate.

" Yeah, sure."

Alexis didn't wake up before the end of the meal. When she woke up, she got scared because she didn't know where she was. She was going to call for her dad when she heard him in another room. The door of the bedroom was not closed. She got off the bed and walked towards the door. There, in the living room, she saw her dad and Jim on the floor, trying to put a bookcase together.

"Hey Daddy"

"Hey Pumpkin. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes. I'm hungry now."

"Go in the kitchen. Kate saved you some food and OWH!" he exclaimed when a shelf fell on his head.

Alexis giggle and ran into the kitchen to get her food.

"Hey Sweetie, what is so funny?" Kate asked.

"Something fell on Daddy's head." Alexis said. "Can I eat now?" she asked almost shyly.

"Yes of course. Go sit at the counter. I'll heat the food up and I'll bring it to you." Kate said gently.

From the corner of the kitchen, Lanie and Johanna - who had been putting everything in the cabinets - were watching.

"She's very good with her." Johanna said.

"She is. I have to say, I've never seen her as happy as she is now. She's just ... she seems to be floating around since she's with Rick."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been exactly a week since they had moved all their stuff into their new apartment. Today, they were hosting a housewarming dinner with Kate's parents, Javier, Kevin and his girlfriend, and Mrs. Jefferson. Rick was supposed to arrive soon and Kate was trying to keep herself busy. He had called the night before to say that Alexis would not come. She had been invited to a sleepover at her friend's Paige. So Kate had invited Rick for a sleepover too. And she couldn't wait for him to arrive.

When she heard a knock on the door, she ran to the door.

"I got it!" she yelled. "Hey." she welcomed Rick

"Hey. I brought my pajamas." he said, smiling.

"No need." she relied, kissing him sweetly.

They walked further in the apartment. Kate took Rick's bag and went in her bedroom. There was no need for her parents to know her plan. And if everything went as she had planned, they would definitely not want to know.

When she came back in the living room, she found him dressing the table with Lanie.

"Your man is really perfect girl." Lanie said. " I didn't have to ask or threaten him or anything. He OFFERED to dress the table."

"Yeah, I know. He's perfect. Too bad for you, he's taken." Kate said, kissing Rick quickly before taking the plates from him.

Everyone arrived soon after they had finished getting everything ready. And everyone was pleasantly surprised with what the two girls had done with place.

"I never thought this apartment could look like this." Mrs. Jefferson said, looking around with admiration. "If one of you girls is ever out of work, I'll hire you to redecorate my place!"

* * *

After dinner and dessert, Jim, Johanna and Mrs. Jefferson decided to call it a night and left "the young ones" alone for the rest of the evening.

"Do you want to put on some music? I know for sure the downstairs neighbor will not mind." Lanie asked, winking at Javier while moving to the stereo.

"I'll do you one better. Karaoke!" Kate almost yelled, already running to put the machine in place.

"Do you like to sing Jenny?" Lanie asked Kevin's girlfriend.

"I love singing!"

They all moved to the TV, Javier and Kevin groaning.

"Kate, is it ready?"Lanie asked, seeing her friend on the floor in front of the TV, her butt in the air.

"I think we misplaced one of the wires moving in, I cannot plug it in."

"Oh, that's too bad! Let's do something else then!" Javier cut in, eager to get everyone's mind off singing.

Kate got back on her feet and walked to the couch, sitting directly on Rick.

"That's too bad, I was really enjoying the show." Rick whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a private show later." Kate replied against his lips before kissing him.

"I can't wait."

The six of them talked for more than an hour, getting to know each other. Kate couldn't say why but she felt like they would be a good group of friends. They all got along really well and they talked about everything. Lanie was clearly hitting on Javier but he didn't seem to notice. Jenny, who had just graduated from college, was freaking out thinking that in two months or so, she would teach, all on her own. This mention of school brought back stories from Kevin and Kate in high school, Lanie had stories of Kate and herself at university.

Rick couldn't help but fell a bit more for Kate every time he learned something new about her. On their own accord, his hands moved on her, running up and down her thighs, playing with her hair, sometimes even smelling it - trying to be as discrete as possible not to pass for some kind of pervert. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jenny and Kevin get up to leave. Looking at his phone to check the time, he noticed that it was past midnight. Javier and Kevin had a morning shift so they had to get a few hours of sleep before going to work.

They all exchanged numbers and Jenny, Kevin and Javier left. Lanie walked down to the lobby with them.

Kate took Rick by the hand and led him to her bedroom. This time, she made sure to lock the door behind her.

"Locking the door? Got any plans?" Rick asked.

"Maybe." Kate answered, blushing.

"You don't have to Kate. I'm fine with waiting."

"I want to do it Rick. I don't want to wait. I don't want to make you wait anymore."

"And I don't want you to feel pressured Kate. This is important, you're going to remember that moment for the rest of your life. I don't want you to feel ..."

" Rick stop it. If you don't want to do it just say so." Kate said, trying to hide the disappointment from her face.

" Kate, I want to. I just ... I want you to be sure that's all."

"I am sure. I wouldn't do it if I didn't feel ready." Kate said, taking his hands between hers.

"Can I ask you a question first?"

" Sure."

"Why ... why didn't you ... do it before? I mean, I'm sure your ex-boyfriends were .. I mean you ... uh!" Rick groaned, trying to find the right way to ask that.

Kate squeezed his hands and led him to the bed. She sat cross-legged and patted the cover in front of her.

"It's not that I'm a prude or anything. It' just ... my mom always told me that I should save myself for the right man. Even in my most rebellious years, even when I tried to do everything I could to make my parents mad, I couldn't get rid of this idea. And believe me, I tried. But I could never just do it. Some voices in my head kept telling me not to do it. It passed after a while. Then I moved to Stanford and I started a new life. There were a few guys that I dated. Some of them I thought could be the one. But it turned out they were not. There was one guy, Josh, he really ... ruined it. He ... didn't really accept when I told him no. I was really disappointed that he reacted like that. So I decided to stop and try to find 'the one' and I decided that if it was really meant to be then it would happen. And I focused on my classes, graduated and two days after I came back in New York I met you. Now, I don't want to scare you or anything but I really think you are 'the one' for me Rick. And I know that we've only been going out for a few weeks but ... I love you Rick." She said, finally looking up at him. She was surprised to see him with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too. I didn't want to say it because I was afraid that you would freak out and run out on me."

"Well, good thing I said it first then." Kate said, looking at him seductively. "Now show me how much you love me." she purred in his hear.

"Oh I will. But you have to promise me something first."

"What?"

"If I hurt you, you tell me to stop. I you change your mind, at ANY TIME, you tell me and I'll stop."

"I promise." Kate said, kissing him lovingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate started to wake up when she felt her pillow moving. That was not normal. She tried to open her eyes but closed them quickly when she was assaulted by the rays of the sun entering the room. She groaned and buried her face further into Rick's chest. He responded by tightening his arms around her. Kate sighed contently and went back to sleep.

The next time she woke up, she really was on her pillow, and Rick was looking at her. His head was perched on his hand, a smile on his face.

"Hello beautiful." he said when he saw her eyes flutter open. "How do you feel?"

"Good. But I think I discovered a few new muscles."she answered, smiling up at him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Rick asked, concern clear on his face.

" No, you didn't. All the things you did to me were good. Very very good." she said, kissing him lightly.

"So you liked it then?"

"Oh yeah, I liked it. I loved it. I love you." she said, kissing him again. "Did you like it? I mean, you probably had better in your life but ... how was I? I know I am not the most experienced and ..."

She was cut off by Rick kissing her passionately. He rolled her on her back and hovered over her, their faces inches apart.

"I loved it Kate. Sure, it was not the most adventurous sex I ever had but that's not what I wanted. You were perfect. And I'm really honored that you chose me to start your sex life with. And if everything goes as planned, I will also be the last."

"I really like your plan." Kate said, smiling and kissing him.

"You're a natural at that Kate." he laughed as he felt his body respond to her hand roaming on him.

"Should I take that as a compliment or ..."

"A compliment, definitely a compliment." he breathed against her neck, making her shiver.

"Oh God." Kate moaned as Rick's hand went trailing down her body.

They were interrupted a few minutes later by a knock on the door of Kate's bedroom.

"Sorry to interrupt what had to be good given the noises that came out but your mom is on the phone Kate, it's for Rick. Something about an appointment or something." Lanie said through the door. "The phone's on the kitchen counter. It seemed quite urgent so … you should stop what you were doing." She laughed before leaving.

"I should go get that phone." Rick said, not doing anything to move off from Kate.

"You should. My mother does not like to be kept waiting."

"Let's make a deal."

"What deal?" Kate asked.

"Let's never talk about our parents when we're in bed … naked."

"Deal. Now get moving." Kate said, pushing Rick off of her and almost out of he bed.

He got up and started gathering his clothes, Kate taking advantage of the view before rolling herself into the sheets and watching him leave.

* * *

About half an hour later, when Kate got out of the bathroom ready for the day, Rick was still on the phone. He had found a piece of paper and a pen somewhere and was writing down everything that came out from the other end of the line. He didn't seem to have eaten though so she headed for the kitchen and prepared coffee and toasts for the both of them. She set everything on the table and started eating, looking at him. He was so handsome. Even more when he had his hair picking in every direction as it did now.

Kate had almost finished eating when he finally hung up.

"What did my mother tell you that had you taken from me for so long?" Kate asked, smiling at him when he reached for the coffee she had made him.

"Oh, just a few things she wanted me to prepare for our appointment this afternoon. I need to get home, I'm sorry. I need to find all those papers she asked me to bring her. I know I have them, the main question is where. I only have two hours before I'm supposed to meet her and I think I'll really need those two hours to find them."

"It's ok Rick. Go get those papers and get your little girl safe." Kate said, accompanying him to the door as she spoke. She kissed him lovingly and sent him home.

She closed the door after him, moved to the couch and just collapsed on it, a huge smile on her face.

"Ok girl, we need to talk." Lanie said, appearing in front of her all of a sudden.

"Lanie! Don't scare me like that! Were you hiding under the couch or something?" Kate asked, trying to sound angry but not being able to get rid of her smile.

"Is … is that a hickey on your neck?" Lanie asked, looking at Kate more closely, making her blush.

"Yes." she simply said.

"So … you and writer boy got your moves on uh? I had to sleep with my headphones on."

"Sorry."

"You're not sorry!"

"No I'm not. Not at all. It was just … wonderful."

"He's good for you Kate. I've never seen you so happy before. Even with Josh. And even before you and Rick … did it."

Kate blushed even more and looked at Lanie. She was her best friend and she seemed happy for her.

"He … he was my first." Kate admitted.

"Your first what?" Lanie asked, confused.

"My first... lover." Kate explained.

"Really? I mean …"

"I know what you mean. I'm a freak. Don't worry, I've heard it enough times, it doesn't really hurt anymore. Although it certainly would if it came from you."

"No, that's not what I meant! Not at all. It just … surprises me, that's all. I mean, you're gorgeous, I'm surprised no one … tried before Rick."

"Oh they tried. It was me, I ...I didn't really feel like it. Until I met Rick."

"Well, I'm glad you waited for him. Because from what I heard last night, it was a good first time." Lanie said, smiling.

"It really was." Kate said, blushing once more.

"Well I'm glad. The first time is something you will never forget. At least you'll have a great memory of it."

"You didn't?"

"Well, let's say it could have been better. And that if I could do it over again, I would change a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like the place. Let me tell you, a gym locker room is not a good place to start your sex life. And probably the guy as well. Gary Wilson was definitely not the most romantic guy I ever met. And I would definitely wait a while longer. I felt so grown up at the time, but I was only 15. Now I wished I had waited. If I had, maybe I would have found a man like Rick and it would have been better." Lanie explained.

"There is only one guy like that and he's mine." Kate said. "And if he keeps his word from last night, he's never going to be available ever again."

"What, more than introducing you to physical love, he proposed to you as well?" Lanie asked, laughed.

"No. But he did say that he was happy to be my first, and that he planned on being my last as well." Kate said, smiling when she thought back on Rick's word. It should have freaked her out, words that powerful so soon should be scary. But they were not. She even felt happy hearing them.

"Wow. Before, I thought you two were cute. But you're super cute."

"Well, you seemed to find Javier cute last night. Don't think I didn't see you making eyes at him. And he seemed to like it too."

"Really? You think so? He's cute don't you think? And so muscular. Did you see his body when he carried our things up here when we moved in? And do you remember how hot he looked in his uniform? God I could just eat him. Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Lanie, calm down." Kate laughed. "I think you know him better than I do."

* * *

Hey guys, how do you like this chapter?

Just a word to tell you that I will probably not be able to update for the next two weeks. I'm moving half-way across the country tomorrow so ... I won't have time, as you can imagine.

Anyway, enjoy your summer break (for those who are lucky enough to take some time off) !


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here's the new chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post earlier but I'm finally all moved in and I got my Internet connexion back (not without trouble) so here it is, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Kate was sitting in the park, waiting for Rick and Alexis to arrive. They had planned a picnic for lunch today and it seemed like the Castles were late. Just as Kate was taking her phone out of her bag, she heard someone call for her. She turned around to where the voice was coming from. Alexis was running to her, her red hair floating behind her. Kate had trouble staying on her feet when the girl literally jumped in her arms.

"Hey there Alexis." Kate laughed, kissing the little girl on the cheek.

"If I jump in your arms, will I get a kiss on the cheek too?" Rick asked, coming up to them.

"If you jump in my arms, we will both crash on the ground and you will certainly end up crushing me." Kate laughed, kissing him on the cheek anyway. "Come on, let's find a spot to eat, I'm starving."

Once they were set up, Rick opened the basket he had brought. When Kate discovered the food he had prepared, she just had to ask.

"Rick, you know it's a picnic right? It's not a high end buffet for a charity or anything."

"I know. I just wanted to make it special, for you."

"It's sweet. But you know, a picnic is not fancy. Sandwiches or salads are perfect picnic food."

"Oh, so you won't mind if I keep the cupcakes I made for dessert. It's too fancy for a picnic right?" Rick asked playfully, knowing very well that Kate Beckett could not resist the sight of a cupcake.

"You have cupcakes? Where? Are they in there?" Kate asked, trying to take a look inside the basket.

"Can we start with dessert, please?" she asked Rick, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Kate, we can't start by dessert, it's for the end of the lunch." Alexis said very seriously.

"Listen to the four-year-old Kate." Rick said to Kate, "she is very wise."

"Fine." Kate said, pouting as she sat back down.

Alexis giggled. "You're just like dad when Gram says he can't have ice cream for dinner."

"Ice cream uh? That's good to know..."

"Ok let's eat. Who want some Italian ham?" Rick asked quickly, wanting to change the subject as fast as possible.

* * *

Once they had finished eating, they got everything back in the basket and moved closer to the playground for Alexis. After having been covered in sunscreen, the little girl ran off, leaving Rick and Kate on a blanket under a tree close by. Rick had his back against a tree, his legs straight in front of him. Kate was lying on the blanket, her head on Rick's lap, watching Alexis play with another little girl in the sandbox. She got out of her contemplation when she felt Rick massage her scalp with his hands. She turned her head towards him and smiled brightly. She still couldn't believe how much had changed for her in the last couple of months. She had graduated with very good grades, she had come back to New York, she had met Rick and Alexis … it was just the perfect start to the rest of her life.

"What are you doing for the fourth of July?" Rick asked, continuing to comb her hair with his hands.

"I don't know. I don't have anything planned yet. Why?"

"Would you like to join Alexis and I? It's a Friday this year so we could make a weekend out of it."

"I'd love to." Kate said, smiling brightly. "What do you usually do?"

"Well, that's the surprise part. We usually go to the Hamptons, have a barbecue on the beach and fire some fireworks."

"That sounds really nice. But don't you think we're a bit late to book something in the Hamptons? I'm sure everything has been booked for a long time."

"We don't need to book anything."

"Do you plan on going camping?"

"Nope"

"Then what? I love you but I'm not sure that I want to spend two or three nights in a car with you and a four-year-old." Kate said, getting confused.

"We're not going to stay in the car." Rick laughed.

"Then where are we going to stay?"

"At my place?"

"You have a place in the Hamptons?" Kate asked, making sure that she had understood correctly.

"Yes. I bought it when I divorced Meredith. I needed a place for myself and Alexis where we could escape her." Rick explained. "It is right by the ocean and it has a private beach."

"How rich are you? You have a huge loft in the city, a house in the Hamptons … I didn't know books paid that much." Kate said.

"Well, it was hard to get them started but once people started to buy them, it didn't stop. Apparently people like them." Rick laughed.

"Well, if my mother is anything to go by, I think I can imagine." she laughed. "She is really a mega fan you know? I think I might start reading your books. Maybe just to make her stop telling me to read them."

They stayed looking at each other without talking for a moment. Just looking in each other's eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kate finally asked.

"Of course. Anything."

"Why did you and Meredith get divorced. Not that I'm not happy about it because it gave me you and Alexis but … what happened?" She asked, almost shyly.

"She cheated on me." Rick simply said, looking away from her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I ..." she said, sitting next to him and cuddling against his chest.

"It's ok Kate. You have every right to know. I would have told you if you hadn't asked. Well, maybe not right now but I would have told you."

"Still, I'm sorry to make you think back about a hard time." Kate said, kissing him softly. "I will never, ever, cheat on you Rick. I don't plan on ever being with anyone else that you for the rest of my life."

"I know you wouldn't Kate, don't worry."

"Is that when she left Alexis as well?"

"Yeah. But if I think about it, I would say that she left her before. Not physically but in every other aspects. She didn't really get interested in her. I already had to beg her not to have an abortion. I thought it would get better when the baby was here you know? But it didn't. There were some moments when everything was fine, when I thought she was coming around. But no. It lasted a day or two, but never more. Every time something didn't go in her way – which happens a lot with a baby – she would just … leave her to me. Not that I minded at all but still. She was her mother. What kind of mother leaves the room as soon as her child starts crying? Anyway, one day I came back from a publishing meeting and I found Alexis crying her little eyes out in her playpen. Once I had calmed her down, I went in search of Meredith and found her in our bed with the director of a film she wanted a part in. Needless to say, I was not happy. I yelled at her to get out of the loft and not to bother coming back. And she didn't. She was the one who served me with the divorce papers. And I didn't see her until the day we met you. That's why I was so shocked that day. First to see her and then that she wanted to take Alexis. And why I was so scared when I got the papers saying that she wanted Alexis back."

"What did my mother tell you yesterday?" Kate asked, clearing the emotion of the her voice while wiping her tears away.

"She said that that she didn't have a chance to get her. Alexis doesn't know her. I mean, she doesn't remember living with her. And Meredith doesn't know her daughter. I called her several times to come and see Alexis, for her birthdays or when I knew Meredith was in town but she never answered or called back. So I just stopped trying."

"I'm sorry. I know I don't have anything to apologize about but I cannot imagine a behaviour like that. I cannot imagine someone who would not want you or Alexis. You're just … the perfect family!"

At a loss of words, Rick simply kissed her with everything he had. "Thank you."

They got settle against the tree again, each of them looking at Alexis who was now playing on the swings, and wondering who could abandon such a cute and perfect little girl.


End file.
